


Blue Rose Wedding

by Ghostfriendly



Series: Emperor of Mars [2]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: AU, Bechdel Test Pass, F/M, Politics, Romantic Fluff, Trashy Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostfriendly/pseuds/Ghostfriendly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the royal wedding of the decade, and finally an Asseylum POV fic! Spin-off from 'Emperor of Mars', also featuring several other Orbital Knights</p><p>Chpt 4 - Count Klancain, and, finally, Slaine and Asseylum again.</p><p>(I don't own any of these series, A-1 Pictures, Olympus Knights and the respective copyright holders do)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prince and Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the fluff part, serious content coming later...to recap from the parent story 'Emperor of Mars', Inaho was killed at Novobirisk. Slaine rescued Asseylum without Saazbaum's help, blamed the Count for Inaho's death as well as all that he actually did, and got the Emperor's blessing to marry Asseylum after killing Saazbaum.

“‒Princess Asseylum Vers Allusia. Do you, er…take this man…to be your, um, lawful husband?”

Blue roses.

I stared down at the flowers held in my lacy gloves. The white veil hid my eyes. I’d always known this impossible day of marriage would come. Never dreamt of a marriage so impossible as this.

When I was ten, I thought marriage was much the same as death. Given that Grandmother was a hologram on Grandfather's dresser, while mother was a suite of preserved rooms. I used to try on her jewellery and makeup with Slaine, when we were small. The whole palace was like a tomb, but I could feel that mother's rooms had once held life. 

And Slaine had seen life, on the blue world full of marvellous creatures. Hope and adventure still lived in his eyes, like sparks. We rambled all over the palace in those vanished days before he left with Count Cruhteo. Like two little birds, flitting about the halls where old nobles stamped and roared. He would follow me anywhere; never told me that anything was impossible, or improper. I very neatly cried when Slaine left. The purpose of royal birth, Grandfather always told me, was the happiness of my people; I was their future hope. But nothing I could do would ever give my first true friend the happiness I wished. Or repay him for the new hope he'd flown from Earth to Mars to bring me.

When I was twelve, exploring the palace alone, I saw a Count who I won't name in _flagrante delicto_ with a servant, in an old storeroom. He had always been exceptionally kind to me, so I had never understood before why his wife always seemed quiet and morose. She might not be so pretty, but her father's Clan was one of the richest on Vers....I feel so sorry for her, it still hurts.

That was the day I told Grandfather that I wanted to go to Earth. As Princess Royal, I would marry a high noble of Vers one day. Give myself to him completely. Bear children for our sacred kingdom’s future, as surely as death. And love no one but my husband, by the honour that meant more than life‒some noblewomen might feel it no sin to betray an unfaithful husband, but I would be better than that. Before I ever saw a marriage-altar, I would fight for the peace with Earth we dreamed of together. Pour out life for my people's happiness, as a Princess of Vers should do. 

Of course, it didn't work out like that. Some of the poor souls killed in the missile attack were servants I'd grown up with; but I never learned the name of the girl who died in my place. Fighting with complete despair, I had to trust my life to Terran friend, and raise my hand against Versian enemies. All that royalty had built my life on, all my innocent dreams‒swallowed by the incomprehensible sea.

I saw Earth's sea, and it was beautiful. I saw it with _him_ , and loved a boy I could never marry.

__

Inaho-San. That quiet Terran boy, whose strength was my safety in war. In guilt and terror, his wise voice was my peace‒even as his eyes made my heart tremble, like nothing I’d ever known in my life. He spoke with such understanding, as if I were simply a Martian girl. Who couldn't help but dream of impossible futures. Couldn't help but give that boy a part of herself. A piece of her that died when Saazbaum shot her first love dead.  


__

(Since I was ten, before any man, I’ve given my life to peace. By marriage, by sacrifice, by understanding, I truly believed I could help bring the Clans of Vers together. I still believe the hatred between Terra and Mars can be overcome. But I might have hated Saazbaum enough to put his corpse and every survivor of his clan to public disgrace. If I'd let myself. If a Princess could ever freely love or hate).

__

I forced back the tears. Turned my face to the man beside me, in his red uniform jacket, completely failing to hide his nerves behind a tough face.

__

Slaine. The sweet, gentle friend, who appeared suddenly before me, a man. In deathly despair, he was there for me, grown strong. For my sake. We had brought the first Earth Armistice together; he had avenged poor Inaho and given his all to protect me. I was ready to give my all for him.

__

I might not feel so easy or safe as I had at Inaho's side…perhaps not even quite so happy. But that had been a dream. This was my future, with all the velvet bonds of duty it had always held. And Slaine loved me, like I had never imagined a husband could love. Like a constant star in all the world’s darkness; he had crossed space and fought armies for my sake. I needed him. This world since the war had been too dark for me to ever live on alone.

__

“I do!” 

__

I grinned to hear Slaine's breath catch in his throat. Whatever was he so worried about?

__

Conducting the service from Mars by hologram, poor Grandfather had lost his place. Viscount Chambers finally pointed it out. 

__

“….therefore! By the authority of the…departed gods of Vers, vested in me, um, as heir to their will, um, in the light of Aldnoah, I pronounce you man and wife! Prince Troyard, you may k‒”

"Ah!" 

I cried out, as Slaine hoisted me off my feet. I must admit that my dress was so heavy he almost dropped me, but I wrapped one arm round his neck and hung on. He practically ravished my lips in front of Grandfather and the whole nobility of Vers. 

Oh _yes_ , this was why I loved Slaine. For years of formal devotion, he’d bottled up the truth of his feelings‒hidden the lonely boyhood that made expressing his feelings so hard. But when his armour fell away…he was clumsy, rough and poured all of his love and silent tears straight into me at once. His heart was overwhelming, almost dangerous, but I would face any danger with Slaine. And I wanted, needed, _longed_ to protect all of that dear heart's broken places. 

__

“‒kiss the bride.“ Poor Grandfather looked more confused than ever, but not displeased. Throughout the red-panelled cathedral in honour of Vers’ extra-terrestrial benefactors, several young nobles had started to clap and cheer.

__

So I was really, impossibly, marrying a Terran boy whom I loved. For peace between our worlds, the impossible dream...no. For both my boys, the impossible meant nothing but work and passion.

__


	2. Count and Countess

"Princess! C-c-con-gratulations! You look so bright…!"

My little bridesmaid collapsed in tears, for the fifth time in one day.

"Thank you, dear Eddelritto. Now, let's make sure you look your best…" As the grand reception ball swept around us, and the orchestra boomed out another tiresome military march, I knelt and dabbed at her little dress with a wet hanky.

"Hah!" I glanced up at my second bridesmaid, looking fetchingly fiery in a rose coloured gown, "Married three hours, and you look like a mother already."

"Rafia; I did miss you, after you left Mars for earth to succeed your father. You always were so refreshingly direct."

"Like your sweet Prince?" I turned quite red, Rafia guffawed, and I barely stifled Eddelritto's shriek of indignation.

"Anyway, Countess. Would you not say it promises to be wonderful evening?"

"Certainly notable, your Highness, given that Versian noblewomen have started dressing like confectionary Christmas trees. Femianne must be turning in her graves."

By the light of a dozen chandeliers, I looked over the great hall of the Imperial Palace of Earth. Barely finished in time for the grand ball, which everyone had worked so hard to prepare…but which really could have been going a lot better.

Grandfather had retired long before the formal congratulations had ended‒I'd badly wanted to speak with him. My Prince had whirled me around the dancefloor marvellously, until I could believe we were two birds, soaring close to the sun together. But for nearly thirty minutes now, he'd been talking intently with Count Pherring about unrest in the Near East. My sister had refused her invitation.

Versian culture tends to the functional; there had been no balls on Mars, and certain none in earth orbit. Some other couples had danced, but it hadn't really taken. Presently, all the gentlemen were lounging around the buffet, loudly discussing military this, resources that and oppression-of-Terrans-the-other. Most of the ladies were drifting about the dance floor, talking about nothing very much. Some younger baronesses were quite disgracefully overdressed. I told Rafia, at least they had shown willing.

"Silly little chits. I'm sorry, Highness, but the Orbital Knights are a Spartan military order! Warriors can't possibly be at ease with such indulgent diversions."

"Well, however you feel, you look quite stunning, Countess."

"Hmph! I think half the Knights would have turned up without a wedding to see Amazon Raffia in a frock! I'm begging you, Highness, don't mention our wager to anyone."

With a five year advantage, Rafia had been rather confident of beating me in a Judo match to avoid wearing a ballgown, but I have had a black belt since I was ten. And the memory of being choked by a different redhead provoked an astonishing burst of strength.

I certainly did receive a rounded-education. I had tutors for self-defence, etiquette, Versian history, political science, military affairs, small arms and other subjects. All apparently vital skills for a future Empress, but nothing that made me feel the least prepared to be a wife. Except for one young tutor's lessons….but even dear Slaine hadn't prepared me for what was waiting on earth.

"Please remember, Countess," I went on, "This ball represents the journey of Vers from her war-bound past to our future hopes of peace. I'm sure you'll agree with me that relations between the Orbital Clans must be improved."

"Can't argue with that."

"Especially those relationships required for their perpetuation by heirs…."

"Marriage? Well, I don't intend giving up my Clan and my noble's independence to any man, Highness. I've got three promising Viscountesses under consideration right now."

"For adoption? I thought you and Count Zebrin…"

"Please don't make out our bond as fellow warriors to be something so trivial," Rafia suddenly seemed interested in staring out of a window, "No, adoption worked for the Roman Emperors, the Samurai and half the 37 Clans, including Femianne. No risk of unworthy heirs, no frivolous distractions from our duty‒"

"Oh, Count Zebrin! There you are!"

-0-

-0-

Rafia's head whipped round; I gestured to Zebrin that he should to join us. The Count detached himself from several barons, who had been complimenting his suppression of riots in South Africa, and made his way to us.

"Highness; congratulations, once again. Countess. I hope to fight beside you again."

"Likewise. Next time there's a war, I'll be right at your side, Zebrin." Rafia stared to one side again, arms folded.

"Count Zebrin, wouldn't you say that Countess Rafia ought to wear dresses more often?"

"…as often as she has occasion would be quite sufficient, Highness."

"Oh my. Sufficient because she looks _that __stunning?"_

"Zebrin, have you told her Highness about the battle in Siberia?" Rafia cut in, face red as her hair, "Weren't we both close by when Sir Harklight was killed protecting her husband?"

"…Mr Harklight…" Eddelritto sobbed; she'd adored him since they'd met. Rafia glanced at her with shocking contempt, and went on;

"I just thought you might remind her Highness how many brave warriors have bled and died so she could have this little knees-up and make these remarks. They gave their lives, all of them‒"She glared around the bright chattering hall, "‒it's just that this feels such a ridiculous end."

Oh Rafia. Couldn't I be happy this one day? Forget the price of my foolish dreams for even an hour?

Of course I couldn't. I'd come to earth, so self-assured, independent… so naïve. The price had been millions of innocents dead, and a fragile peace only bought in human lives. Rafia had flattened a city herself‒in blind rage, she told me, because she thought her childhood friend had been blown to pieces.

"I'm sorry…"

"Well," She'd said, "It's done now."

It was done. And now what could I do? I couldn't even call her back as she went.

"Your Highness…" Zebrin coughed tactfully, "Countess Rafia bears you no ill-will‒we almost lost her in that battle as well. And I saw Sir Harklight run to defend your husband without pause or doubt. He was a true knight, who willingly gave his life for the future of Vers. And in hope that you and Prince Slaine would live and enjoy this day."

"And the unwilling?" I smiled bleakly, stroking Eddelritto's head, "The Terran soldiers, civilians? Children?"

"Collateral damage. Rebels, hostages, old humanity…the future of Vers requires such matter to be cleared. You couldn't understand, away from the battlefield, Highness…forgive my bluntness. All necessary." He didn't shake, but kept the perfect poise of an Orbital Knight. His eyes weren't haunted‒they looked straight ahead, blank.

I knew Zebrin was one of the cleverest knights‒some of them mocked him for it. But I'd never really seen how words like 'necessary' and 'collateral' can stop thinking instead of start it. Perhaps I'd been a fish with no word for water. However many African Terrans Zebrin had killed, for whatever reason, he couldn't let himself understand that it had possibly been wrong.

Rafia had told me once that she felt like a goddess, riding in the Scandia. A virgin goddess of the hunt, risking her life for the power to choose who died and lived. Counts Selkanis and Reiner had spent far longer in their Kataphracts and talked the same way to everyone. It made me afraid for her, and for myself.

But I wasn't a goddess. I was a Princess. I couldn't do anything. But I had to do something.

"Count Zebrin; you were always reading such difficult books of science and physics on Mars. Could you not try to find another way?"

"Only the surest way is acceptable, Highness. For the trust your Grandfather and husband have placed in me. Trust and respect." He finished his drink and sighed. If Zebrin felt like a god of lightning in the Electris, I don't believe he felt at all like a god when he was out of it.

"Respect can come in many ways. For instance, Countess Rafia often told me that mass executions and purges were actions of the weak and insecure. She said she never killed anyone, after Earthfall, who wasn't trying to kill her."

"Well, Countess Rafia…is quite something."

"You should ask her about it. Perhaps ask her for a dance?"

"Ah‒er‒her views on marriage‒ruin our friendship‒couldn't possibly‒!"

"You deserve it. You saved her in Siberia, didn't you?"

"Highness! I did shout for her to get out, before that rocket hit the Scandia. But however did you know?"

"Back on Mars, you would always encourage Countess Rafia after her arguments with her father. When other Nobles called you a bookworm, she always defended you. You're too modest, Zebrin. I know have brains and kindness. But we need courage to ensure that we use what we have."

Smiling quite serenely, I left Sebring to consider my words. Of course, Rafia's views on marriage were a real hurdle. A boost to Zebrin's self-respect wouldn't cure him from massacring Terrans overnight. But I had done something. Done what I could.

-0-

-0-

"That was amazing, Highness!" Eddelritto squeaked. I had sat down in a window seat, leaving Count Zebrin to screw up his courage, and go after Countess Rafia.

Was it? I had come back from the shadow of death, three times. Executed Femianne‒we hadn't been close, but it was one more miserable secret. Made the best friends of my life among Terrans, and lost them all (Poor Harklight had promised to search for everyone from the Deucalion, but found nothing). I had engineered the worst Versian defeat since Heaven's Fall at Novosibirisk, to save a million lives. Inspired a global peace that the Terrans broke in weeks. Survived, when Inaho-San and so many others had been lost.

And now I was married, to a man who would move the heavens to keep me happy and free from danger. I had given up Rafia's treasured independence, where she might never have to live considering the happiness of another above her own. But now, would matchmaking for mass-murderers be my life's significant activity?

"Highness? You look a little tired. Please rest here, and let me get you something to eat."

I smiled at Eddelritto. Yes. I would do what I could, and I would rest.


	3. Vers and Terran

It took about four hours of marriage for Slaine and I to experience the first quarrel of our lives. I had dragged him onto the dancefloor again for another waltz; but barely had time to say he had been wonderful, before my Prince slipped away again to talk with Count Orga.

Our duty to Vers had to come first. I knew that better than he did. He just looked so happy about it. I'd never seen that beaming, innocent smile since we were children. Indeed, I'd barely seen my fiancée for two weeks together since before the war. Violence and politics were always dividing us. But Slaine was always among the cheering crowds and loyal soldiers that came second after me in his heart. I was left hidden away in his castles and bunkers, alone with my fear.

It would take one bomb, one unguarded hour, and Slaine might never return to me. Like poor Inaho-San, slip away forever. How could he leave me alone and smile like that, unless he still didn't know how I felt?

"Slaine? Pardon my interruption. No one but you and I have talked to Count and Countess Mazuurek all evening." Slaine glanced across the ballroom at the Mazuureks‒the handsome young Count and his slim, dark-eyed new bride in a modest red gown. Stood in a desert of empty floor, and doing their best to appear unperturbed. "They might as well be riding the Scandia!"

"My Princess…I'm sorry. Could you possibly ask Eddelritto, or some other ladies…?"

"I would gladly assist‒if the Ortygia could make a clone to greet that fellow in my place!" Count Orga bellowed with laughter. I saw Slaine smile politely, and then I got furious.

"I'm deeply disappointed in you, Slaine! How could you allow this, at our wedding, when their case is so alike to ours? The Countess told me she met her husband when Mazuurek saved her from assault by three of his soldiers. He spent a year courting her with poetry, rebuilding her hometown, and finding her lost little brother, before she saw him as more than an invader. Moreover, she's a charming, intelligent woman! How can you see her shunned for being a Terran, and go about yourself conversing freely with all?"

"...the Countess Mazuurek is a Versian citizen, Princess, as am I. But I'm afraid change doesn't happen overnight. And I promise I've talked of nothing but state affairs all evening. My duty to the people of Vers‒"

"‒Countess Mazuurek even broke with her people and family, for the sake of love. I doubt I myself could show such strength…but I have dreamt of it."

The colour drained from Slaine's face. I would have given a kingdom to take my words back.

"Highness!" Eddelritto whispered, "You mean…you liked Prince Slaine before he was a noble?"

The rumour was already drifting across the ballroom‒another page in our fairytale. But Slaine knew that, before the war, I'd only ever seen him as a friend.

It was Inaho I'd dreamt of giving everything up for. My royal duty, grandfather and my people. For a flying ship and the boy who had my heart. Who could have guarded it from anything.

I couldn't have done it. But I couldn't believe it was wrong to hold such feelings inside me, until they burst out in my loving husband's face. I could hardly believe how much I'd hurt him.

"Count," Slaine turned to him stiffly, "If you would order Sir Despard, Sir Yacoym and Baroness Tritz to talk with the Mazuureks for ten minutes each, I would take it as a favour. Please excuse me, Princess," Slaine lowered his voice, "I haven't yet persuaded Count Orga that enslaving the hundreds of rebel prisoners in his territory is preferable to publicly impaling them."

Eddelritto gasped. For a moment, the room swam around me. I knew Slaine was always working for the future peace of our dreams. He never failed to reassure me; it was coming. But he barely ever spoke to me of his endless conferences with the Orbital Knights. And now I knew why.

"But…the war is over! Barely ended, true, but it must give way to peace!"

"Before Vers, the Terrans never knew peace, Highness," Orga grated, "The miserable dogs have fangs; they've murdered our comrades for long enough. They must be broken by fear, or cleansed from your glorious kingdom, so Vers may finally have peace."

Thirty years ago, Count Orga and thousands more had put away all race, religion and culture that had divided earth, to build their brave new Mars from Aldnoah and hope. I could see the strength of that dream in his eyes; hear it in his level voice‒but how had all Grandfather's dreams given birth to this?

All distress over my careless words to Slaine had to be pushed to one side, along with all my fear that an untended, unprecedented disharmony might alter our relationship forever. My white knight had been fighting to save lives. I wanted to beg his forgiveness. But I needed to fight beside him; it was my duty.

"Perhaps you should speak with Count Mazuurek, Orga, and inquire why his territory in Arabia is the most peaceful on earth, while your lands in Russia have seen one uprising follow another!"

The Count stared at me, huge hands twitching. Then he strode towards Count Mazuurek, and not in a friendly manner at all. Slaine and I exchanged desperate looks, and hurried after. Eddelritto watched from a distance.

-0-

-0-

"Highnesses!" Mazuurek grinned and bowed to us, "Compliments of the happy day, and might I say that you look beautiful, Princess? Prince Slaine, have you found time to read that book I lent you?" Slaine's work had not allowed him to do so, "A pity. Earth has thoughts and expressions more precious than her oil or mines; though nothing so precious as you, Fatima." His Countess swatted him lightly, and curtsied. "Count Orga‒?"

Orga growled out the question I had prompted. Mazuurek swallowed, and smiled nervously.

"Well…Terran children aren't cheerfully greeting me in the street as yet, but I can say that we trust each other. I've sworn to leave their religious matters alone, and we impose on them as little as possible. They understand the resources we extract are a fair price for their security. And they know I've made an effort to understand them."

"You mean gone native?" Orga put a lot of venom into two words.

"By putting on a headdress, then reading the Koran and Rubaïyat through twice?" Countess Mazuurek quipped over her drink, "Thankfully, it takes more than that!" Mazuurek took his wife's arm with a smile.

"Fatima thinks rather less of Terran culture than I do. In spite of the war, she felt that Versian rationalism, social unity and gender equality were even worth marrying a chap like me. With continued peace, I hope for many more brave, noble people to join and strengthen our beloved Vers. We've even discussed a plan with Prince Slaine for Terrans to learn our ways on Mars itself."

"Initially they would be sent as labourers rather than visiting as students," Slaine cut in over Orga's response, "And the security situation would prevent it for some time. But I believe nothing would teach them Martian discipline better than survival in the Martian climate."

Orga glowered at Mazuurek. He looked ready to knock him down, but finally turned to Slaine.

"Your highness…I believe you were born by a miracle, with a Versian spirit. Old humanity cannot accept Versian discipline or honour. I was born on Terra; I've studied their history, rather than their poetry. Unlike this young fool, I understand them. They're a pack of murderous beasts that never change. They only insinuate themselves into higher cultures, with the aid of degenerate traitors, to drag Vers itself down to their verminous level!"

"Count Orga!" Slaine snapped, "Moderate your words!"

"If you are, in fact, referring to my wife, Orga," Mazuurek squared his shoulders, "Then I must demand satisfa‒"

"No, thank you for your honesty, Count Orga," Fatima Mazuurek put a hand on her husband's jacket, eyes smouldering quietly, "You are free to air your rather gloomy opinion of Vers' future. Your own insinuation that my husband is a traitor to Holy Vers, however, you will retract or prove."

"Certainly!" Orga smiled nastily, "The security situation in your territory is a joke, Mazuurek. Any Terran slave labourer escaping from properly-managed lands flees to Arabia. Rebels and terrorists shelter there, preparing to endanger Versian lives in neighbouring territory! Lives lost because of your treasonable laxness! Why else does Count Pherring's Near Eastern territory have more outrages than any other?"

"Perhaps because he flattened Jerusalem? I think the locals considered it somewhat sacred."

"Be careful, woman! I believe I could have your husband stripped of his Peerage, and send you back to the street‒"

Mazuurek surged forward; for his sake, I was glad Slaine stepped between them.

"Enough of this! Mazuurek is loyal, Orga, but you are right about his territory. Count Mazuupek. I order you to have your borders tightened, and all terrorists within them rooted out. Otherwise security duties, or even the territory itself, will be given to others. I would tell your Terran friends about it, and see how they respond."

"Highness. My apologies, Count." Mazuurek bowed. Orga grinned triumphantly, as Slaine ushered him away. I stared after them in shock. Then I realised that Mazuupek was smiling. "Don't worry, Highness. Your husband…is quite a smart man."

"I'm sorry?"

"What happens when I tell my Terran friends King Abdullah‒a charming man‒and President Houthi, that they could be ruled by Orga or Pherring instead of me? Their own military will dig up any terrorists, and police their borders more efficiently than I could. I'll keep their trust, and Orga will even feel obliged to Prince Slaine, for apparently taking his side." Indeed, the Count appeared to be laughing happily with Slaine over the issue of his prisoners.

"What about refugees from other territories?" Fatima asked.

"I'll make sure they let them in. And they won't want to leave Arabia, so Orga will never know. We'll grow closer to the Arabians, instead of occupying them and creating another warzone. "

"And my old homeland will effectively be run by the same corrupt, sexist theocracy," Fatima muttered, finishing her drink. "Why did you even bother invading us?"

"Dearest, I understand; the flaws of Terran society grieve me too. But without an Aldnoah magic wand, real change can't be imposed on a people from outside. We can only help Arabia to change itself, by patient talk and understanding."

"Beautifully put, Count Mazuurek," I favoured him with a brilliant smile, and then glanced down at my clasped hands "I only fear that Versian society may also have its faults…"

"You don't say?"

Fatima spoke with such heavy irony, I was quite alarmed.

"I'm sorry, Countess. I had no idea until just now that so many lives were still in danger‒"

"Mazuurek, darling, I need to‒what do you say?‒powder my nose. Please excuse me." Fatima seized my arm, "Princess, could I have a word in private?"

Then she all but dragged me at an irresistible pace towards the restrooms. Mazuurek stared after us. Then he turned to a Baroness who had proved willing to greet him now his wife was gone.

-0-

-0-

"I'll get right to the point, Princess. If you're offended by the idea of Terrans being worked to death as slave, or killed as terrorists with warning, everywhere on earth and every day, you and your husband must be the ones to change that!"

"Everywhere?" My back was against the sinks; I felt unable to escape Fatima's piercing eyes and voice.

"North America and Japan have no one left to kill. South-East Asia, India and East Africa have Counts like my husband. The rest have been piling up bodies since the first Armistice broke down. You really should know this. Can't you ask your wonderful Prince?"

"...I believe it causes him pain to talk of such matters with me. He's quite sensitive‒" Fatima went very close to my face and said something coarse in Arabic, "He is not responsible for such cruelty! As my husband, he works and fights for me, to end the violence‒" 

"Really? He's the highest-ranked leader on Earth, why hasn't he? Why can't you?"

"I'm sorry…but the Orbital Knights have complete authority over their territories. Slaine and I couldn't run the entire world on our own. We do all we can...I'm sorry it's not enough. I'm truly sorry for...."

"Don't be sorry. Change your powers so you _can_ do enough! Change anything you need to. Vers doesn't have faults, it has gaping integral flaws; you know that. And the only way we can change them, as my dear husband said, is from the inside."

"I…thought you supported Vers!"

"I do support Vers. They're the winners. The UE is going to be a fascist garrison state; Arabia hasn't learnt anything worthwhile in two thousand years. It's only been thirty years since men went to Mars. Miraculous Aldnoah, a new dawn for mankind, unifying colonists of a dozen nations and faiths....the birth of Vers was more the birth of a new religion. With no scriptures, or living gods; after thirty years, I believe Vers is still in its cradle. Ripe for change. You can give it peace, social justice, freedom of expression, everything Old Humanity never had. Or you can leave it to fundamentalists like Orga. But I won't."

"Do you… really love Mazuurek?"

"Yes. He's a really sweet man. But what is love compared to the fate of the world? If it would be better for earth, I might cut his throat in bed."

She smiled, half-seriously. She looked beautiful, strong and every bit as savage as Orga had painted her. I replied in a whisper.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Someone had to. You obviously you care about Vers and Terra; you just need to use the strength you have. In your position, in this world, you really need to. If you think it would be better for earth, you could even report my words to your father-in-law, and I'd be disappeared."

Fatima Mazuurek glided out of the restroom silently. I stayed quite still where I was.

I trusted Slaine. I had promised to trust him, let him face the world's horrors in my place. As my knight, as my husband; it was an iron cord of our bond. But had I sacrificed my duty, my human responsibility, to that love we'd had? Was there something more I had to do?

I recalled as well that I had sacrificed our relationship for my duty, by talking with the Mazuureks instead of begging Slaine's forgiveness. I'd reminded him that I had cared for Inaho. I'd always been his perfect, gracious Princess. But next time he looked on me, would it be with colder eyes?

I had to find Slaine. I didn't yet know what I would say to him when I did.


	4. Husband and Wife

After escaping Countess Mazuurek, I found a pastel-coloured sideroom, where I could sit and collect my thoughts. Outside the full-length windows, the evening was dark and rain was falling, onto the double rank of Kataphracts kneeling before our palace. Ortygia, Elysium, Electris, Sirenum. The Tharsis, that took Slaine away from me, and brought him back more silent than before.

What did he see, fighting those poor Terrans, that hurt him so much? What did he do, out there, that he could barely speak of, to me?

A face in the window. A voice, behind me.

"They are quite something, Highness, are they not? The pride and strength of Mars; the terrors of the Earth. All at your Highness's command."

"I don't regret that I've never ridden one. They may be the pride of Vers–the power of gods in human form. But my dream is still for the day we might work that ancient power for peace."

"There was a dream that was Vers, Highness. It may sink to a whisper, but it will never be lost." I turned to my guest with a grateful look.

"Thank you, Count Klancain. Even if my peace mission only brought conflict, and Knights with Kataphracts made the world we see…" I remembered Fatima Mazuurek's anger. The violence and loss I had seen, would never forget. "….a future of peace and acceptance is still my husband's hope, and mine."

"That… is undeniable." On this evening that should have been so joyous, Count Klancain looked grave. In fact, his smooth, handsome face looked rather flushed.

"In any case, it gives me great happiness that you should celebrate with us. Thank you for the dance, earlier." We had danced one waltz, an hour ago. He had been adept, but rather stiff, "Though I hoped you might dance a few figures more, to encourage the rest of the company…?"

"Alas, no other lady would oblige me. After my family's losses, they must have feared I had an eye to their fortunes."

"Klancain?" He had sat down; his face really was flushed, "Don't be absurd. Your father was the most respected Noble of Vers. Practically Grandfather's closest advisor."

"He was. Until he almost tortured the future Crown Consort to death. Then died without a chance to restore his honour. The Emperor…does not look on our house with such favour as he did."

His eyes cut me to the heart. For the Emperor, heir of the gods and father of Vers, he had given everything, gained nothing, lost everything. An utterly faithful believer, forsaken by his God. I reached out, and took his hand.

"Grandfather highly respects you, and so does Slaine. Your father's honour was never in question–his reputation you restored yourself. I told Viscountess Rastapodopolis all about the Tokyo bombing when you saved my life, so all of Vers should know by now. I'm sorry Slaine hasn't referred to the matter in public yet, but I will mention it to him."

"He was never unwilling to speak in public about father's death. His 'tragic, misdirected loyalty'….how he bears Count Cruhteo no ill will. Then he shows those burn scars, and with such tricks he steals the common hearts, the destiny of Vers…! Pardon my words, Highness. He's rightful heir to the crown; he earned it. And the Tharsis, and my father's Terran conquests. My father….'made him the man he is today'. The son, and Vers itself, are punished for his sins."

Klancain didn't look drunk anymore. He looked alarmingly like his father. His face frozen, sadly-smiling, with a firestorm behind it.

I stood up from my seat by the window, both hands back at my sides. He stood as well.

"Klancain. You've supported Slaine, ever since he became my royal knight. We probably couldn't reward you enough for all you've done. I won't regard any of your words as seditious. If you object to anything in the conduct of the man I love, please, state it plainly."

"He is a good man, Highness; I know he loves you. So I'm very sorry that I must say this. Slaine Troyard and his father are ready to destroy your Kingdom's future. He's weakened the Nobility by purging Counts and abolishing their titles. His colonisation plan will weaken Mars, simply to build his support on Earth. He's taking policy decisions without even consulting His Majesty, the Emperor of Vers!"

"Grandfather hasn't been well–"

"He's wanted peace with Earth for years. He told me himself, the first war was his life's mistake. And now Earth is so covered with Terran blood, it might be red as Mars. Because of Slaine Troyard."

"No! Slaine has always wanted peace! He killed in the war to defend me from traitors like Saazbaum, he never ordered murders–!"

"No. The officials and knights he appoints order murders, torture and purges. More than any single Orbital Knight. Huge powers are delegated to common clay, only chosen for their worshipful loyalty to Prince Slaine! Highness, I'm sure he's told you that peace and social justice are his aims. But Terra will be ravaged, and our glorious homeland destroyed, if he is not restrained!"

He had no anger, no hate. That was the worst thing. His eyes proclaimed a noble heart horrified by slaughter, a patriot risking his life for the Kingdom he loved. They were quite overpowering.

"Count Klancain, what are you suggesting? I trust Slaine! He's the most caring man, he lives for Vers, even…sometimes, before me! Even If all you say was true, what can I do–?"

Klancain dropped to his knees. I recoiled back, against the window–before I could move again, he had taken my hand in his.

"Princess. I've loved Vers more than I've loved any person. You are the future Queen of Vers..."

"Let go of my hand and get off your knees, Klancain! I love Vers and her people, and I love Slaine! I married him this morning!"

"What does love matter, besides two worlds and billions of lives? We could save some of those lives, together! Wrench power away from Dr Troyard and his monsters, one day, and give it back to those born to rule! I offer you my life's service. I only ask for your trust."

I wrenched my hand from his with a release, and rushed towards the door. Ran headlong into Slaine, entering the sitting room as he talked on his phone.

-0-

"Princess! Is everything well?" I stared up at his ever-pale, adorable face, unable to speak, "Count Klancain, has something happened?"

"…nothing, Highness." I saw that Klancain was on his feet. Since entering the room, Slaine had only looked at me. He hadn't seen anything that would hurt him. As I had seen him hurt, an hour ago, when I talked of Inaho. I'd hurt him. But he was looking only at me, with nothing in his eyes but concern and trust.

I buried my face in Slaine's chest. He stood rigid and surprised, as Klancain walked out past us.

Then Slaine moved away from me. Many times, he'd been formal and closed to me, since we'd stopped being children, but it had never shocked me to the heart like now.

"Slaine–!"

"Princess–!" We both looked away, flushing, "I'm sorry. You should speak first."

"I said horrible things to you. I've never been disappointed in you, and I…I…"

"Princess, don't worry! I should have considered your feelings, especially….as your husband. Forgive me–" He realised he was still on the phone, and quickly ended the call, "So, I should probably have asked, Princess, but would you like your own Zoo?"

"Pardon?"

"A collection of Terran animals. I was just calling Baron Perse in North Africa–he could supply lions, elephants, antelopes and numerous butterflies, with Terran keepers. We could clear out some space for them, outside New Washington, I knew you wouldn't like caged animals, except for the birds, but the other animals would have acres of land! Would that please you–?"

Slaine finally tailed off, when he saw tears in my eyes. I laughed out loud, and draped my arms over his neck.

"Oh….that's so like you. I wanted your forgiveness, and you were already preparing a wonderful present to win mine! Slaine, I will always love and always forgive you. Believe me. This…'Zoo?'…sounds wonderful, so long as all our people can enjoy it as well. But what I want most of all from you…can you call me Asseylum?"

"Very well…Asseylum. Asseylum Vers Allusia Troyard." Slaine's grin looked so lovely, I had to kiss him on the nose.

"Slaine. There is one other thing I want from you."

"Anything, Asseylum."

"Could you possibly give the territory of Japan to Count Klancain?"

"Certainly, but….didn't you want to live there after we were married?"

"Yes, but you didn't, not really."

"No, Princess! I know our mansion there was bombed, but they've almost finished rebuilding–"

_"Sla‒aine!"_

"I'm sorry, Princess. Of course that's what you want."

"Thank you," I stepped back, and glanced casually aside. "It was really Count Cruhteo's territory. And I didn't realise how hard Klancain took his father's death."

"I understand. Count Cruhteo was strict to a fault," A shadow passed over Slaine's face, "But now his son will finally have a chance to prove his worth."

"He certainly will. Klancain is a noble of true honour and kindness. He will make a Japan a peaceful country. A haven for refugees from harshly-governed territories, just like Mazuurek made in Arabia."

"Princess." I'd hoped Slaine would be pleased with what I'd done, but his face was like a visor. His eyes never looked on me without joy, but some painful tumult was buried there also.

"…did your negotiations with Count Orga end well?"

"Better than I'd hoped. The rebels will be imprisoned at hard labour; only the ringleaders will be shot. I'm truly sorry, Princess. I talked of such things before you, on our wedding day. And I wanted to give you a day of peace!"

"Well, were such things still occurring today, on this planet?" As Slaine hung his head, I glided back to him, and raised it with my fingers, "Then I don't see how this world's Princess could escape them. But I know, every day, you are there to protect me from harm or despair. Never giving up. Always doing your best. So I will too. 'With careful thought and hard work'–and understanding–we can thrive. I love you, Slaine. My darling Terran Prince."

"My Asseylum…"

Since the war, Slaine always shut his eyes or embraced me when I praised him. As if his emotions were too desperately strong for him to meet my eye.

"I did said that. But I….would have lost hope in those words, years ago, without you. People can be cruel, you've seen and felt it…I couldn't protect you from that, I'm sorry…"

Beneath his jacket, my hand could feel the welts in his skin. I held him tighter.

"…but your eyes see something worth love and life, in this helpless Terran boy. And so I have hope in the world. So I can keep striving to protect you, fighting for your kingdom of peace. A kingdom worthy of your precious heart, Asseylum. My light. My love."

Oh, Slaine. If only I could unlock your heart, to pour out such words of love each day! If only Klancain could hear them–he would never have believed such untruths!

My husband loved my heart, not my blood. Not the god-making light of Aldnoah that had gripped my life's destiny, but the simple human spirit that had guided my dreams. It was a fairytale I'd scarcely dreamed of, and I simply had to believe. Believe in my husband, to fight and even kill, but truly to strive for peace, for Terra, Mars and us.

-0-

As my heart was still racing from his embrace, Slaine stepped out into the ballroom, and called for everyone's attention. Count Klancain would receive the territory of Japan, for saving the Princess Royal from the Tokyo bombing.

Every Noble and servant burst into applause, before toasting Count Klancain's happy future and the happy future Terra, under Versian protection. Looking (at least) completely satisfied, Count Klancain returned a toast to Slaine Vers Allusia Troyard, Royal Prince.

"Prince Slaine! The truest son of Vers!" Orga shouted, thrusting his drink in the air.

"The Princess Asseylum!" Dear Rafia shouted even louder, "Our light! Our honour! Our hope!"

"The Princess!" Sebring quickly added his voice to hers.

"The Prince and Princess Royal," Mazuurek smiled as he raised his glass, "Their future happiness."

A din of cheering, glass-charging and applause followed every toast. A Princess and human devoted to the joy of others, I had never known Nobles of Vers so happy. Alone on Earth, strangled and shattered by bullets, I had almost lost hope that joy like this could be.

"I'm so glad, my Prince," I whispered, squeezing his hand "This is the honour you deserve. You've worked so hard for this day, you must be so happy...?"

"Because of you, Asseylum," Slaine whispered back, as a kingdom's adulation rolled around him, "Only because of you."

Somehow my eye wandered to the corner where Countess Mazuurek was chatting to Slaine's father. Dr Troyard, who had saved me from Saazbaum's bullets, paved every step of Slaine's way to this wedding, and set his hand on every secret, bloody deed in Vers. The one who had starved and driven my husband for years, to some own shadowy end. Insufferable, inexorable, and presently indispensable–I couldn't think of asking Slaine to dismiss him. I just had to trust my husband to be a stronger man. To be an Emperor, one day, and only use violence if he must, to bring two worlds all the peace and happiness their children could dream of.

The ball was almost over. After about their fifteenth rendition of 'Mars, Bringer of War' the Orchestra struck up a final slow waltz. Grinning boyishly, Mazuurek bowed to his wife and led her onto the dance floor. Countess Orga dragged her husband by main force into his first dance of the night. One of the pageboys worked up the courage to ask Eddelrittuo for a dance, but she had fallen asleep by the buffet some time ago. Klancain passed close to Slaine and I, with a rather gorgeous Viscountess on his arm.

"Thank you Highness," He whispered to me, "You, understood me…?"

"Continue your support for Slaine," I hissed back, "Or I will tell him of your words to me, and you will regret them." With the brightest smile, Slaine gently gave me his hand, and we led off the dance.

I noticed Count Sebring, bowing to Countess Rafia. After delivering some cutting remarks to the wall, she allowed him to take her hand. As they circled awkwardly into the swaying couples, both of them were smiling.

"Just one dance. Back to the war after that."

"And I'll be there to protect you, Countess–" Still smiling brightly, Rafia trod on Sebring's foot.

(Was Harklight watching our happiness, from the grave? Was poor dear Inaho? Where were Yuki, Nina, Rayet and all the friends I made, on the Deucalion? Somewhere out there, if they lived, with the all other Terrans who wanted all of us dead.)

Slaine held me so gently, as our feet seemed to fly over the ground. In his sea-green eyes, I felt radiant; my heart hammered against his, at the thought of the night to come. Next week, he might vanish into battle, or sink in bitter memories–but I would still be his wife. Never safe, but secure, in our love. We would be happy. I would make our kingdom happy, and heal every wound of his heart, with all the care and devotion in mine.

Perhaps none of us deserved such happiness, after seizing the earth and covering it with blood. But might we not still have joy, while we could?


End file.
